


Pinstripes

by Moondog



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bucky's mouth, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shoe Kink, Suit Kink, Top Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondog/pseuds/Moondog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These were things they could do for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinstripes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie/gifts).



Most days, Bucky came home sweaty and tired from hoisting crates and guiding shipping boxes back and forth. Plenty of other days, he came home sweaty and tired - and angry, too, about some damn thing or other. His supervisors giving conflicting instructions that made him do the same work over and over, the other guys giving him shit one too many times, the rain, the cold, the monotony of the work. Some days, he just wanted to feel like he could do one damn thing right once in a while.

Most days, Steve led a peaceful life, lettering signs and shelving books and making dinner out of whatever they could scrape together so that Bucky'd have a hot meal when he dragged himself home. But plenty of other days, he found himself picking fights in alleys and outside bars, shaking with rage at some small injustice, and at his own scrawny, sickly self for being unable to stop it from happening - as if the next fight might be the one he'd finally win. Some days, he just wanted to be looked at with the respect he deserved, as if he was as big on the outside as he felt on the inside. 

These were things they could do for each other.

******

They'd saved up for the suit together - Bucky had a suit, but there was no way would it fit Steve right, and Steve sure didn't have one of his own. They'd bought it from the pawnshop piece by piece; jacket, vest, pants. Added an old tie Bucky'd had since he was thirteen, until the look was just right. Pinstripes, wide shoulders, all he trappings of power and authority. It still didn't quite fit, but it was close enough. They'd even managed to find an old pair of patent leather tuxedo shoes, left out on a stoop. They didn't match the suit perfectly, but they had other uses. Shined up right, they looked almost as good as new.

*****

Bucky had been home for two hours. He'd used the time to shower, to get Steve's clothes set up for him - and to sit at their old kitchen table, waiting patiently. He liked to wait for Steve. He liked knowing that they'd start when Steve was good and ready, and not a moment before - that whenever Steve chose to appear, it would be because that was when Steve wanted him. 

The bedroom door creaked open. Steve stepped out, and Bucky stood immediately. Steve strode over until he loomed under him, looking up - only Steve could be physically smaller and still somehow loom, Bucky thought. That undersized body held a deceptive amount of power.

"Kneel," Steve said. His voice was as commanding as he could make it, but his clothes completed the effect. 

And it was hard for Bucky to say no to a man in a three-piece suit, anchored to the floor by a shiny pair of black patent leather tuxedo shoes - especially if that man was Steve. Just seeing him dressed that way filled Bucky with want.

Those shoes. Bucky had spent a good portion of his evening on them, going over and over the toes with polish, brush, cloth. Getting ready. Bucky swallowed hard, and knelt. 

"Good boy," Steve said, reaching out to stroke Bucky's hair - gently at first, running his fingers through, massaging Bucky's scalp. "Good boy." Bucky let his eyes drift closed and inhaled sharply, breathing out a sigh.

Steve slid his fingers from Bucky's forehead straight back, tightening his fingers into a fist, wrenching Bucky's head up and back to look him straight in the eye. Bucky's eyes flew open and he gasped, the tug on his hair sending a bolt of desire through him. Steve's eyes were on fire. Bucky held Steve's gaze and awaited command.

"You're going to be so good for me tonight," Steve said, close enough that Bucky could almost feel his breath. Bucky nodded as quickly as he could with his hair in Steve's grasp. "You're going to take what I give you, and you're going to like it." Bucky nodded again, and felt himself growing hard.

Steve yanked forward on Bucky's hair, throwing Bucky on hands and knees towards his patent leather-clad feet. Bucky hit the floor with a happy groan. 

"Show me," Steve said. 

Bucky stared down at Steve's shoes. He'd made sure he could see his reflection in them earlier tonight, in anticipation of this very moment. He swallowed, dropped his head towards his reflected face, and kissed his own lips. 

"Yes," Steve breathed. "Keep at it." 

Bucky grinned at himself in Steve's shoes and obeyed. He mouthed and licked, his lips sliding over the leather until he'd smudged his reflection away. He could hear Steve's sharp intakes of breath, relishing how much it turned Steve on to watch him. 

Steve was panting by the time he reached down to grab Bucky by the hair again. Mid-lick, Bucky felt himself pulled roughly upward, wet lips glistening and tongue not quite tucked away. "I think we can find more uses for that mouth of yours," Steve said. Bucky gasped, and Steve took advantage of the opening to shove two fingers inside. 

"You like that," Steve said, neither a statement nor a question. Bucky moaned shapelessly around Steve's fingers, trapped between Steve's hand fisted in his hair and Steve's fingers sliding towards the back of his tongue. He tried to lick forward, tried to take more, but Steve's hand tightened in his hair, forcing his head to stay still while Steve fucked his fingers in and out. Bucky moaned again.

Steve slid his fingers out of Bucky's mouth and clapped his damp hand to Bucky's face, his fingers under Bucky's chin, as the hand in Bucky's hair released to stroke down his cheek. Bucky felt his body slump a little, his mouth hanging not quite closed, and shivered. "You take that so well, and you want more," Steve said. 

"Yes," Bucky breathed. He could see the outline of Steve's cock, clearly hard beneath his pinstripes. "Yes, please, can I…" He reached to undo Steve's zipper.

"No hands," said Steve. Bucky froze, and looked up, surprised. This was new. Steve smiled down at him, raising an eyebrow in challenge. Bucky's eyes grew wide for a moment before he bit his lip and acquiesced, sliding his hands behind his back.

"No hands," he replied. He nuzzled his face forward, and grasped the pull of Steve's zipper between his teeth. 

"Good boy," said Steve. Bucky shuddered happily, and felt Steve's hand briefly caress the back of his head as he carefully slid Steve's zipper all the way down.

Bucky sat back on his heels and looked up expectantly, but apart from the obvious flush of arousal on his face, Steve was unmoved. "Go on," he said. Bucky swallowed, and nodded.

He brought his mouth to the button on Steve's suit pants. Never let it be said that Bucky Barnes backed down from a challenge, and especially not with Steve. He turned his head and gripped the button in his teeth, through two layers of fabric, and tried to slide it out. It escaped. Bucky took a deep breath, and tried again. Steve's pants were getting spit-soaked, but easier to bite, and he could feel Steve growing even harder under the pushing and tugging of his mouth. On his fourth try, Bucky succeeded in undoing the button, and Steve's pants hit the floor.

Bucky's eyes widened, surprised for the second time. Steve was naked under his suit. 

Steve smiled, and tipped Bucky's head up to look him in the eye. "Now," he said. 

Bucky dove forward, his hands reaching from behind his back to grasp at Steve's thighs, pulling Steve's cock towards his face and straight to the back of his throat.

"God, Bucky, yes," Steve gasped. Bucky smiled around Steve's cock, and slid his mouth up and down, up and down, gliding his tongue all the way from the base to wrap around the head. Steve groaned. "So good, Buck, you feel so good -"

Steve was never the quietest of men, and Bucky loved making him get loud - every sigh and sputtered profanity rang sweetly along Bucky's nerves, telling him that Steve was happy and hot for him. Bucky slid the tip of his tongue back and forth under the head of Steve's cock, and Steve gasped and moaned, undulating his hips slightly before pulling back and tightening his grip in Bucky's hair. Bucky stilled immediately, his cock hardening for what he hoped would come next. 

"Ready?" Steve asked. Bucky looked Steve straight in the eye, and opened his mouth wide. 

"Such a good boy," Steve gasped, as he slid his cock back into Bucky's mouth, keeping a tight grip on Bucky's hair. In and out slowly, just once. Bucky's eyes fell closed and he gave a small sigh. He heard Steve take a deep breath, and Steve proceeded to fuck Bucky's face. 

Steve moaned, his breath coming shorter and faster. Bucky had learned that as long as Steve kept making sounds, it was all pleasure and not an attack; only the good kind of rapid breathing - so he kept his eyes closed, feeling Steve give in to his own power, gripping his hair with both hands to bring his mouth down again and again and again as he moaned around Steve's cock.

"So close, Buck," he gasped, "So good, so close, ah, don't stop," and when Bucky hummed in assent, Steve howled, held Bucky's head to him, and came shuddering into his throat. 

When Bucky felt Steve's knees start to weaken as his orgasm faded away, he wrapped a strong arm around Steve's waist and helped him down. Steve slid until his head rested on Bucky's chest, and Bucky guided them both backwards, Steve kicking off the pants still tangled about his feet and shedding his suit jacket, to lay together on the floor. Steve's breath started to even out, and he wrapped himself around Bucky's torso.

"Thank you," he whispered. Bucky kissed the top of his head, then nuzzled down to kiss Steve on the lips. "Thank you," Bucky replied.

They lay like that for a while, lips and tongues lazily playing over each other, until Bucky felt Steve smile, and Steve's hand creeping down towards Bucky's still-hard cock. Steve wrapped his fingers around the cloth-covered length.

"Oh," he said, breathing into Steve's mouth.

"Good boys get rewarded," Steve smiled back against Bucky's lips.

"They sure do," said Bucky, breathing quickly as Steve undid his pants with one hand and started to push them down. Bucky grunted, and in one motion, sat up, ripped his shirt over his head, and flopped back to the floor. 

"Wanna be naked for you," he said, eyes smoldering. 

Steve grinned. "Well, two can play at that game, Barnes," he said, undoing the buttons on his vest and shirt, loosening his tie to slide them off. Bucky grabbed the end of the tie before Steve could get it over his head.

"Leave this?" 

"You really like me dressed up, don't you?" Steve said, reaching back down to take hold of Bucky's cock. 

"Yes," Bucky gasped, hips bucking a little.

"Mmm, I can feel you do. You like me all fancy, telling you how good you are, how well you take it…"

"I can - ah! take more for you, Stevie. I can take anything you give me, I can be so good for you -"

"I know, Buck, I know."

"Can I have your fingers again? Please?"

Steve smiled, and trailed his free hand up Bucky's torso to his mouth. He stroked Bucky's lower lip. "Here?" Bucky shook his head.

Steve's smile turned to a wicked grin as he brought his hand down, sliding behind Bucky's balls, teasing at his hole. "Or here?" Bucky nodded vigorously, and Steve pressed, circling his fingers slowly. 

"Yes, please, there, fuck, Stevie, please -"

Steve sat up and rummaged in the pockets of his suit jacket, unearthing a small jar of vaseline. Bucky smiled up at the ceiling, pleased that Steve had been prepared for this all along. His smile abruptly turned into a moan as he felt the press of a slick finger.

Bucky wrapped Steve's tie around his hand and held tight, keeping Steve close as Steve's fingers fucked slowly into him.

"You're so good, Buck," Steve breathed, "you feel so good."

Bucky was panting, head thrown back. "More, please, more, more, please."

Steve withdrew his first finger, twisted it up with a second, and slid back in. Bucky's breath came in stuttering gasps as he felt the stretch. Steve curled his fingers upwards, and Bucky started to shake.

"Touch yourself for me," said Steve. Bucky instantly wrapped his free hand around his cock, stroking quickly, and Steve sped up his pace to match.

"God, you're so beautiful like this," Steve said. Bucky shuddered, eyes closed, waves of pleasure crashing over him. He screwed himself down, taking Steve as far as he could go. "You're so beautiful when you come for me. You want to come for me?" 

Bucky had never wanted anything more. "Yes, Stevie, fuck, yes, yes yes, AH-" he yanked down on Steve's tie, muffling his shout into a crushing kiss, as he came over his hand onto his stomach. 

He let the tie drop out of his hand as his pleasure subsided, wrapping his arms around Steve's smaller shoulders to hold him close. 

When Bucky opened his eyes again, Steve was considering his tie. "I think you're going to need a new one of those," Bucky said. 

Steve gave his shoulder a fond shove. "I sure am, you jerk. Let's get you cleaned up and into bed." 

*******

That night, Steve slept curled around Bucky; Bucky drifting off to sleep in his arms. That was something they could do for each other, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this video for everything, especially the bit with the shoes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGmUIMvC1zQ
> 
> ...from what I've looked up, patent leather tuxedo shoes were a thing in the 1940s? I'll be kind of embarrassed if they weren't.


End file.
